Refound
by eevee248
Summary: Three years after defeating the dragons and Bern, a familiar stranger finally finds Arcardia. (Multi-chapter, Ray/Sophia, other pairings yet to be decided, rating may change.)
1. Chapter 1

Here it is, guys! My first definite multi-chapter fic. Before we get started, I just kind of want to go into the background. If you've played FE6, you're aware that it doesn't provide paired endings for anyone who isn't Roy. So after reading Ray and Sophia's supports and individual endings, it kind of led to me being inspired and... Ta-da, I guess.

Oh, right. I call Raigh Ray despire his localized name being released. I hope that isn't an issue. "^_^

And the rating may raise at some point? It's not for certain though, so we'll wait and see~. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It's been ages since she has left the city.

A slight smile tugs at Sophia's lips as she kneels in the sand beside her companions. The grains scratch her ankles slightly as she shifts to watch the two of them better. Idoun's brows are creased as Fae pushes some sand together into a mound, the girl's multi-coloured gaze not leaving Fae's working hands for a moment. An excited giggle bubbles from Fae's throat as she picks up a rock, placing it atop of the mound.

"Look, Idoun!" Fae chirps as she arranges smaller pebbles around the creation. "Fae made a castle!"

"A... Castle?" Idoun's voice is near silent as she repeats Fae, her multi-coloured gaze flicking to the 'castle'. Sophia doesn't say anything at all, taking a scoop of sand into her hand subconsciously. Her violet gaze drifts towards Idoun, watching the other girl as Idoun runs her hands along the side of Fae's work. Sophia hasn't been monitoring Idoun's progress very closely, but the Elder claims that she has come quite a long way in the past three years. Not too long ago, Fae had been boasting about seeing the former Dark Dragon laugh. ... It's good to see the young manakete smile. As though reading Sophia's mind, Fae looks over at her, shooting her a delighted grin before turning back to Idoun to explain castles.

Maybe Sophia could afford to come out here more... After all, she has mainly just been reading those old tomes knocking about... Spending more time with Fae and Idoun couldn't really hurt.

Her eyelids drift closed to shield her violet eyes as Fae excitedly chatters to Idoun, and Sophia allows the sand that she's holding to slip through her fingers. Three years since peace has come to rule Elibe... Out here in Arcadia, not even bandits can terrorize the people. It really is the ideal home...

"Hey!" Fae sings, standing abruptly and showering sand on both Idoun and Sophia. "Fae hears footsteps! Out there..." She points to the desert laid out before her, grinning at Idoun before adding, "Do you think it's Roy? Maybe he came to visit us again!" Sophia smiles at Fae's enthusiasm, dusting off her dress as she also stands.

"Maybe... We could go investigate, if you'd like..." Sophia tells her softly. For a moment, telling the Elder occurs to her, but she decides against it soon afterwards - after all, she does happen to have a Flux tome on her, if the approaching footsteps do belong to someone who hopes to do them harm.

... Why anyone like that would be coming to Arcadia now is beyond Sophia, but the Elder would prefer it if they were careful. Fae's probably right, though; it probably is just Roy. Few people know of Arcadia's location, so Sophia can't imagine who else it would be.

"Yeah! Let's do that!" Fae chirps excitedly, helping Idoun come to her feet. Sophia follows the two as Fae skips through the sand, moving slowly as to keep pace with the shaky Idoun. "We're getting closer to them! Fae can tell!" Sophia nods, glancing over at Idoun worriedly. Idoun doesn't express any sign of having heard, but Sophia decides that she must have. After all, Idoun seems to listen to everything that Fae says.

"Sophia, Idoun! Fae sees a shape! They're approaching..." Fae purses her lips, peering into the distance. "Fae's eyes hurt..." she mumbles as the wind buffets the grains into her eyes. Sophia nods agreeably, shielding her own face from the relentless sandstorm. Idoun seems unaffected, and Sophia tries not to feel too envious.

Peering through her fingers, Sophia is able to identify the silhouette of a figure drifting towards them. Although she isn't able to tell for sure, the figure looks about Roy's size... Something about the strong strides seems oddly familiar, and Sophia frowns slightly. Something about this event seems shockingly important, but she hasn't seen into the future for a while now. So what could...

Five minutes later, the figure manages to come a decent bit closer. Sophia still can't make out individual features, but she is able to identify that a black cloak protects the figure from the desert's storm. Fae's smile also falters somewhat, and the small manakete slips her hand into Sophia's. Idoun's gaze flicks to Fae, and she takes a small step back as though to mirror Fae's hesitation.

"Hey!" the voice that somehow makes it to them despite the wind is oddly familiar, but the maturity and deepness of the voice is not something that Sophia can recognize. The figure makes a couple more strides, and Sophia's shoulders go rigid.

The figure has green hair.

Her mouth forms into an 'o' as the 'stranger' closes the space between him and their group, his mossy green eyes grazing over them. Once his gaze reaches Sophia, Ray's eyes widen as well, and he clings to the tome that he has tucked beneath his arm for support.

"Ah," is all that he manages to say, and Sophia finds herself staring back at him. Idoun does nothing but stand behind them, and Fae narrows her eyes at the teen before them.

"Fae doesn't recognize you!" the manakete informs him, oblivious to the shock swallowing both Sophia and Ray whole. "How'd you get here?"

Fae does have a point, though - Ray has definitely grown over the past three years. His hair is kept in practically the same fashion, but he has grown; he has to look down at Sophia now, when back in the war, she had been a few inches taller. Obviously, the clothes he wore three years ago have become too small, although the black cloak he wears prevents Sophia from finding out what he has begun to wear in their place. His jaw is stronger than it was back then, and Sophia glances away upon realizing just how long she has been staring at him.

But still... This is not the thirteen year old that she had developed a crush on three years ago.

"I walked here, obviously," Ray snaps in response to Fae, finally taking his eyes off of Sophia. Fae's frown deepens, and she slips her hand out of Sophia's to place both palms on her hips.

"Fae isn't stupid! She means how did you know that you could reach Arcadia here?" Sophia says nothing, watching Ray warily as he glowers at the small girl.

"I've been here before, obviously. For someone who lives so long, you have a teeny tiny memory span." Ray spares a quick glance in Sophia's direction that he seems to think that she missed, but Sophia is very aware of every movement he makes, from the way that his fingers loosen their grip on his tome and how his other hand curls and uncurls from a fist every few seconds.

"Rude! Really rude!" Fae crosses her arms, looking up at Sophia. "Isn't he rude, Sophia? We should banish him with your dark magic! Puu puu!" Sophia blushes, shifting uncomfortably. He really hasn't changed, even if he looks older.

"He's... Not," Sophia tells Fae softly, staring at the sandy ground in embarrassment. Fae blinks, turning to look at Sophia in surprise.

"What? Fae's confused, Sophia!" Glancing between Ray and Sophia, Fae adds, "Do you know him, Sophia?"

"Yes..." Sophia whispers, her violet gaze flicking up from the ground to shyly look at Ray. "He fought... With us..."

"Good," Ray says briskly, "At least _you_ remember me." Sophia does not say anything in response, her gaze drifting back to the ground. Fae beams, staring at Ray with eyes that are nearly sparkling with excitement.

"Ah! Then you must be Sophia's friend!" Fae's smile doesn't waver, even as she adds, "Fae still doesn't remember your name, though."

Friends? Was that what they were? It's true that Sophia had been fond of him, but... Friendship? The fondness she had felt for Ray had not been the same fondness she felt for Fae, and it's obvious that he was much more comfortable with Lugh or Chad than he was with her. But Sophia doesn't bother protesting, as it seems that Fae has returned to her ordinary self now.

"My name is Ray," the greenet grumbles, shooting Sophia another quick glance. "I've been looking for Arcadia for a while."

Despite her mental protests, Sophia feels her heartbeat quicken. Had Ray been looking for her? Their goodbyes after the war had been brief, as Chad had impatiently called for the boy, but perhaps her feelings hadn't been as one-sided as she had thought. Perhaps...

"Why? Did you want to play with Sophia?" Fae asks innocently, although Sophia is not oblivious to the crimson hue that paints Ray's cheeks.

"No! It's just she had access to tomes that I didn't," Ray spits defiantly, and Sophia fights off the feeling of disappointment. "Tomes that I've wanted to study." Ray looks back at Sophia, keeping his mossy gaze on her rather than quickly glancing away. "So? Are you interested?"

Is she? Honestly, she wants to. She wants to be able to talk to him desperately and find out just how much he has grown in these past years. She wants to know what he has been doing, how his brother has been (Have they talked since the war ended?)...

Sophia's mouth parts slightly to speak, but Fae interjects before Sophia can even begin to reply, "No way! Sophia is going to play more with Fae and Idoun! We're gonna make more castles, and... And..."

Ray raises his eyebrows and Sophia shifts uncomfortably. The desert winds continue to embrace the four of them as an awkward silence joins the embrace, making the air even more stifling than usual. Idoun blinks some sand out of her green eye, but shows no sign of discomfort despite that. Fae's frown at Ray doesn't waver.

Biting her lip, Sophia decides to try again. Her hand grips her tome so tightly that her knuckles turn white as she murmurs, "You could come to Arcadia... And we could study there until you're satisfied..." She doesn't want to let him go just because Fae needs her here. She wants to be able to help him and talk to him and just _be_ with him.

Fae turns to Sophia to take in her expression before whirling back to Ray. "Yeah! That would work! That would work!" Ray groans, pinching the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb.

"I suppose," the green-haired teen mutters gruffly, narrowing his eyes at Sophia. "I suppose that that could work."

Sophia doesn't even have time to respond before Fae's arms have found their way around her waist, causing her to lose her breath for a moment as the small manakete chants, "Yay, yay! Sophia's going to stay with us and her friend will join us in our play time and, and..." Sophia catches a slight smile tugging at the corners of Idoun's lips as the former Dark Dragon listens to Fae continue to prattle on, but she doesn't have time to fully register it before a loud cough interrupts her thoughts. She turns to look at Ray, whose gaze darts to the side now that he has her attention.

"It's good to see you again," the dark mage mutters and his reddening cheeks are hidden by the whirling sands. Sophia allows a small smile of her own, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"You too," she whispers, but just as she can't see his cheeks due to the sand, her words are carried away by the storm before they can reach him.


	2. Chapter 2

For someone who is supposedly staying in the city to study with her, Sophia has seen very little of Ray since she and Fae brought him to Elder to explain the situation.

Brushing her bangs to the side of her face, a gentle sigh makes its way Sophia's lips as she struggles to focus on the words sprawled on the page in front of her. The cushioned seat she sits upon is unusually uncomfortable, and the room's temperature is bizarrely suffocating. It isn't usually like this, and it _shouldn't_ be like this. She's being ridiculous; he's probably just exploring the town. Ray always has hungered for knowledge and had the curiosity of a cat, so it's no surprise that he would be wandering around for no particular reason for the first little while. Besides, he knows where to find her - although he is staying with the Elder (Sophia suspects that the Elder doesn't completely trust him for whatever reason), she had shown him to her home before they parted ways two days ago. And Ray had always been sharp; he wasn't the type to get lost easily.

Sophia's eyes flutter closed as she reaches up to massage her temple. Once deciding that she's reached a point that she'll be capable of studying again, her violet gaze returns to the worn-out pages of the tome. The girl bites her lip as she scans the pages, and she finds her gaze occasionally flicking towards the window as though hoping she might somehow see Ray pass by it. Realizing that she is just as distracted as she was five minutes ago, her hands wrap themselves around the thick text to close it. She returns to looking out of the window, finding her gaze resting on the fronds of the palm tree that is seated outside of her home.

This is beyond ridiculous. It's been three years, and she's just as hung over him as before. She allows another sigh to pass her lips as she lightly hits her forehead with the tome, closing her eyes tiredly. She can't focus. After three years of being able to study just fine, Sophia can't focus -

"Hey! Are you busy?" Sophia literally drops the tome onto her desk when Ray's impatient voice slices through her thoughts, and her wide-eyed gaze quickly returns to the window. Ray's mossy green eyes meets her violet ones coolly, his brow furrowed as he takes in the small space she sits in. She follows his gaze, skimming the book shelf pressed against the wall beside her neatly-made cot, and Sophia finds that she is growing increasingly self-conscious as he briefly looks over the books stacked upon the desk she sits at.

Finally registering the question she has been asked, Sophia looks back to Ray. "No... I'm not," she replies quietly. Has he finally come to study? She finds herself wanting to ask what he has been doing, but quickly decides against it. She shouldn't pry, even if she already saw a pinch of his future back when they had been travelling with the rest of the army. But does asking what he needs of her really count as prying?

Ray abruptly clearing his throat demands her attention, and Sophia blinks patiently at him in response. "If you're not, you can show me around the town."

Sophia blinks in surprise, but Ray's stubborn gaze does not waver. "Around...?" If he hasn't been exploring, then what in blazes has he been doing all this time? Ray isn't the type to make an arrangement and leave it hanging...

"Yes," Ray confirms, rubbing the back of his neck. "I've already checked it out myself, but now I want you to guide me through." Again, Sophia blinks. It isn't like him to ask for help openly. Perhaps that's just one of the ways he had matured over the years?

But then again, Ray's bossy tone doesn't seem to 'asking' for anything, but rather demanding it.

"I... Could do that..." Sophia tells him slowly, pushing herself away from the desk. She glides over to the exit, carefully slipping on her light black flats before pushing open the door. Her gaze flicks to the side as Ray steps around from the window to meet her, and she smiles gently. "Have you been doing well?" she asks softly, leading to Ray furrow his brow slightly.

"You don't know?" he asks carefully. "What happened to you knowing me better than I know myself?" Sophia opens her mouth to speak, but finds that she can't think of a decent reply. Instead, she bows her head, hoping that he won't interrogate her more on the topic. Ray narrows his eyes at the girl in front of him, and the silence that consumes them seems to take as long as the sand in an hourglass to pass by. Finally, Ray shrugs, turning away from Sophia to start down the sandy pathway that winds its way between the homes lining the street. Quietly, Sophia drifts after him.

"Have you eaten?" she asks softly, and Ray turns to look back at her. She watches him attentively, taking note of the somewhat sheepish expression that his face adopts just before he stubbornly turns away from her.

"I'm fine," Ray insists defiantly, already continuing to march forward. Sophia can't help but smile at his way of avoiding having to answer the question, but she finds that she can't let it go so easily. How long has it been since he last ate, anyways? Sophia can't banish this terrible sense of foreboding that seems to imply that it hasn't been for a while.

"There's a cafe..." Sophia tells him hesitantly when she finally manages to catch up with him enough to walk by his side rather than trail behind him. "Dragons and humans dine alike there... I thought you might want to..." Sophia doesn't miss Ray's shoulder stiffen at the suggestion, but she refrains from mentioning it.

"Well, humans and dragons are everywhere here," Ray replies evasively. "There's no need to check out this place. Let's continue." Sophia sighs as Ray continues to march forward, finding herself trailing behind him yet again due to his strong strides. It's then that she realizes what he's wearing; the dark purple material is not unlike Ray, and neither are the black pants. The ankle-high boots are practically identical to what he used to wear, but Sophia suspects they are probably a few sizes larger. But there is one thing...

"Your coat," Sophia murmurs, just loud enough for Ray to catch. "It's like..."

"Hugh's. I know," Ray grumbles acidly, and Sophia can't help but wonder if she shouldn't have asked. "Lugh got it for me, for whatever reason. Some childish prank of his, no doubt..." Ray shrugs aloofly before adding, "But it is comfortable, and convenient for travel. Otherwise I would have burned it long ago." Sophia nods, watching Ray as he pulls at his collar self-consciously. Feeling somewhat guilty for causing Ray to feel discomfort, Sophia says nothing more, awkwardly wringing her hands as they drift through the sandy streets. After what seems to be an eternity, Ray looks back at Sophia, and he curtly asks, "The best source of information on elder magic here... Where would that be?"

Sophia smiles shakily. Athos had always adored the cafe she had mentioned earlier for that very reason; apparently, he and Nergal had studied there together since they had first discovered Arcadia. Athos had always mentioned how the place held many good memories, despite the painful reminder of the path his friend took that it bestowed upon him. Athos and she had both loved to study; the Archsage himself had praised her collection of tomes, and he had claimed that next to the cafe, she must have the most access to resources out there.

"The cafe... Or my home..." Either one had food, too. She would make sure that Ray didn't starve to death for sure. Ray purses his lips, his fingers burying themselves into his left coat pocket and brushing the small change-purse that he kept there. Even if he were to give in and allow Sophia to drag him somewhere where she would no doubt silently pressure him into eating, there is no way his pride would allow her to pay for him.

"Fine," he grumbles, "But I'll be the one paying. Got it?" Sophia nods reluctantly, knowing that this will be the closest she will be able to get to treating him. They both drift in silence for a moment before Ray clears his throat. "You _do_ realize I have no idea where this place is, right?"

"Oh! Ah... Yes," Sophia squeaks timidly, drifting past him as he stops on the sandy path. Aware of his sharp gaze on her back as she begins to lead him through the streets, Sophia awkwardly tugs at her cloak and tries to focus on mentally rehearsing the chants carved into her mind after years of studying. Besides the occasional remark on the architecture from Ray, they walk in silence for the most part until Sophia takes delicate steps up the staircase that leads into their destination.

"Is this it?" Ray asks with a cocked brow as they step into the cafe. The lunchtime rush hour has just passed, yet the cafe is moderately crowded. A woman with amber eyes and sharper teeth than most talks energetically to an average looking man and a small boy with pointed ears seated near the bookshelves that line the wall does not look up from his tome as the door's chime notifies the cafe of new entrants. Standing behind the counter is a tall and slender man with platinum blond hair that patiently scrubs at a seemingly clean glass as though he is attempting to entertain himself. The room is filled with the peaceful atmosphere and the buzz of friendly chatter that Sophia has come to love about here, although she can't help but notice when she glances towards Ray that his gaze has probably not left the cafe's several bookshelves lining the left wall since coming here. Silently, she gingerly takes his hand in hers in order to lead him to the counter. Shockingly, he doesn't react at all, seeming to be entranced by the large collection of tomes.

"Sophia," the man behind the counter coos, his voice rolling off his tongue soothingly as his burgundy gaze meets Sophia's violet one. For some reason, his suave voice is enough to snap Ray out of his trance, and the teenager shoots the man a reasonless glare that Sophia is unaware of. The man is not at all oblivious to the malicious stare, however, and he raises his brows as he adds, just as calmly as before, "Who is this? He doesn't seem to be from here." Sophia glances back at her companion, taking in his tousled green hair, dirtied clothes and grim expression. She bites her bottom lip - it didn't occur to her until now, but the bartender had a point. Ever since a year after the war had passed, those living in Arcadia had begun to take better care of themselves. They had taken more time to make sure that their clothes and hair were tidy, although Sophia isn't quite sure how this desire to be more physically appealing arose. Of course, Ray's appearance wouldn't be the only thing that made him stick out; ever since Athos had died decades ago, it had been rare for Sophia to be seen with a companion. After the war, Igrene did try to keep her company for whatever reason, but that was all. Fae was typically with Idoun, who was not yet used to large crowds (not that Arcadia was that populated, but still), so Sophia would typically only be with them in her private office.

Suddenly remembering that the bartender had asked her a question, Sophia struggles to think of a proper answer. Who _is_ Ray? He is her... Friend? Guest? ... Crush-from-three-years-ago? Hesitantly, she opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. The bartender looks at her expectantly, and she can't help but shrink under his gaze. Ray is...

"We fought beside each other in the war," Ray explains, causing Sophia to stiffen. She is not his friend. Simply an acquaintance from the war. She shouldn't be upset. She's being silly. Yet... "Right now, she's serving as my escort," Ray continues. The bartender nods hesitantly, but the way his gaze lingers on Sophia implies that he is expecting more, but he turns back to the glass he was cleaning when she remains silent.

"Are you wanting to order something today, Sophia?" he asks, his tone charming and courteous once again. "Or are you here simply to read?" A playful smile tugs at his lips, and Sophia flusteredly looks to the bookshelves.

"Ray needs something to eat," Sophia explains quietly, tugging her sleeves over her hands. The bartender nods patiently while Ray fiddles with something in his pocket, and hesitantly, Sophia adds, "Something... Nutritious. I'm not sure how long it's been since he last ate..." Ray shoots her a defiant glare that she pretends not to notice while the bartender nods cooperatively.

"And a drink?" he asks, and Sophia glances back at Ray anxiously.

The green-haired teen rolls his eyes before tugging out his wallet, impatiently stating, "No alcohol. Just give me something that you can't get anywhere else." The bartender laughs somewhat, nodding before asking for the required money. Out of habit, Sophia tucks her hand beneath her coat to search for her change, but a quick and merciless glare from Ray has her quickly folding her hands over her lap instead. The bartender nods appreciatively and turns away, leaving Ray to drum his fingers against the counter impatiently.

Sophia bites her lip before helpfully suggesting, "We could go read."

Ray snorts, wringing his wrists before stating flatly, "I'm not interested in reading today. I just wanted to know where I could find the books once I was."

"O-oh..." Sophia murmurs, looking to the floor in embarrassment. "I see."

Neither says anything for a moment, and Sophia allows herself to glance over at her companion yet again. His lips are pursed and his hand has shifted to support his cheek as he watches the back of the bartender who prepares his meal, and Sophia finds herself wondering if she should be considering finding something different for Ray to wear. Perhaps his clothes were suiting for travelling, but he is supposed to be staying here for a while now. Of course, he might be more comfortable just staying the way he is, so -

"Hey," Ray mutters gruffly, causing Sophia to practically leap out of her skin. "I figured I should mention this before it became a problem, so don't you dare try to mother me, okay? I can handle myself just fine." He shoots her a look she can't read before turning back to watching the bartender, and a shiver runs down Sophia's spine. Why is he acting so cold? It had taken them so long to become kind-of-friends, and it's like now, none of that ever happened. Then again, it isn't unlike Ray to act this way, even towards people he cares about, like Lugh and Chad. But... Near the end of the war, he had started treating her differently. He started treating her... Softer, maybe? He was more gentle. He had started treating her as though she were significant.

Sure, it had been three years… But was that putting all that had happened between them to waste now?


End file.
